When You Come Back To Me Again
by Gogeto
Summary: I was thinking of doing a songfic, and here's what I came up with. R&R! (PLEASE!)


It's MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE again!!! ^_^ So yeah, I was looking to do a songfic, and I was thinking of songs, and it hit me! So I chose "When You Come Back To Me Again," by Garth Brooks. Sorry, I know the dialogue isn't all the same as in the show, but I did what little I could remember -_- Now for the ficcy ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or Garth Brooks or any of his music (Duh, I don't have millions of dollars.)  
  
~Text~ = Talking from the spirit world  
  
~~~Text~~~ = Song lyrics  
  
The Cell Games  
  
All he could do was look on in horror as his father prepared to sacrifice his life to save the world from the monster.  
"DAD!!!" he yelled, and watched his father smile one last time at him, then vanish. He fell to his knees and started to cry uncontrollably. "Father, why did you have to do it???" he cried.  
The others tried to comfort Gohan, but he felt nothing anymore.  
  
~~~There's a ship out on the ocean, at the mercy of the sea,  
It's been tossed about, lost and broken, wandering aimlessly,  
And God somehow you know that ship is me.~~~  
  
In an instant Trunks' heart was pierced by that monster named Cell. Cell explained how he survived the explosion and learned a new technique in the process, but Gohan didn't care. He could only think of the horrible moment when he knew his father was going to die.  
"Well, Gohan? Are you ready to finish what we began?" Cell said with a smirk, and fired a kamehameha wave directly at Gohan.  
He just managed to counter with his own kamehameha wave, his body numb with the pain of loss.  
~Gohan? Son, can you hear me?~  
  
~~~There's a lighthouse in a harbor, shining faithfully,  
Pouring its light out across the water, for this sinking soul to  
see,  
That someone out there still believes in me.~~~  
  
Gohan's kamehameha wave was too small to possibly defeat Cell, and he realized this, then he heard the voice.  
"D-dad! Is it really you?!" he exclaimed, still losing ground against Cell.  
~Yes son, it's me. I'm in the afterlife with King Kai.~ By this time Gohan was inches away from defeat. ~Gohan, hold on! You can beat him, you can win!~  
Hearing his father's encouraging words, he managed to hang on and gain a few inches on Cell.  
  
~~~On a prayer, in a song,  
I hear your voice, and it keeps me hanging on, on,  
Raining down, against the wind,  
I'm reaching out, 'till we reach the circle's end,  
When you come back to me again.~~~  
  
Gohan went into a flashback, remembering how he had the chance to destroy Cell, but played around instead, and cost his father his life. "I'm sorry dad! It's my fault you died! I could have beaten Cell, but I didn't!" he cried.  
~Son, it's okay, that's all in the past. What matters is that I'm proud of you!~  
  
~~~There's a moment we all come to, in our own time, in our own space,  
Where all that we've done, we can undo, if our heart's in the right place!  
  
On a prayer, in a song,  
I hear your voice, and it keeps me hanging on, on,  
Raining down, against the wind,  
I'm reaching out, 'till we reach the circle's end,  
When you come back to me again.~~~  
  
Gohan couldn't help but think back to all the good times he spent with Goku. Mostly he remembered his last birthday, with his entire family. He remembered how proud everyone looked, but especially his father. Now the one thing that could make them most proud was to destroy Cell. He saw as Vegeta attacked Cell for the death of his son, and he knew what to do.  
  
~~~And again I see my yesterdays in front of me,  
Unfolding like a mystery, you're changing all that is and used to be!  
  
On a prayer, in a song,  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on, on!~~~  
  
~Do it now Gohan! Don't think about it, just do it! Any damage you do to the Earth can be fixed by the Dragonballs! Finish it now!!!~  
  
~~~Raining down, against the wind,  
I'm reaching out, 'till we reach the circle's end,  
When you come back to me again.~~~  
  
"AAAAAH!!!" Gohan screamed as he used the last of his power to obliterate Cell forever.  
Later, on what was now Dende's Lookout, they had two wishes to make. They of course revived all those killed by Cell, and decided to use the second to summon Porunga to bring Goku back.  
~Hey, don't I have a say in this?~ Gohan heard him say. The others heard it too, but Gohan didn't care. He wanted to hear what his father had to say. ~I know you want me back, but I'm kind of happy here. It's like a brand new adventure. And haven't you ever thought that it might have been because of me that all these monsters come here? I'm sorry, but you'll have to use your last wish on something else. Goodbye everyone, maybe I'll return someday.~ And with that said, he departed on a new adventure.  
For the first time in hours, Gohan smiled. If his father was happy, so was he. Besides, it wasn't like he was gone forever. He'd come back someday, he always did.  
  
~~~When you come back to me again.~~~  
  
*Takes a bow* Thank you, R&R please! 


End file.
